Punishment
by LMN
Summary: First chapter's up!! Please R&R!! Matt finds out something about Tai.
1. Prologue

Forward: This is based on some show on Lifetime called "When he didn't return" or something to that end. I was just left feeling really, really teed at how it ended so I've decided to write a fic about it. ^^ Don't own anything in this story or future chapters so don't sue and that's about it. Oh, yeah, all my other unfinished stories. I'm working on them and they will be done soon. ^^ Till then!!  
  
  
Punishment-Prologue  
  
By M  
  
  
In a dimly lit corner, two young girls, one slightly younger, and more sober, then the other sat at a small round table. From a distance, no one could hear what they were talking about, but it was for the best.  
  
"Tell me about it. Get it off your chest." The younger girl said.  
  
".....why.....ran.....left....." the other mumbled, almost inaudibly.   
  
"..... And after that?"   
  
"....home....family......back...."  
  
"Whet happened when you got back there?" was the next question.  
  
".....dragged......phone........alive......stopped....."  
  
"..... What did you do?" This question came from the young girl through clenched teeth.  
  
"....die.....body......Michigan.....dumped......." the other finished.  
  
Kari Kamiya held up her hand to her face and let out a gasp of shock and grief. She held her hand high above her head and made to smack her companion for all she was worth, but got the better of herself. She threw some money on the table to pay for the drinks before running out the door of the restaurant. She needed to get out of there before the other realized what she had just said during her drunken stupor.   
  
  



	2. Punishment Chapter 1 - Discovery

Forward: The first chapter of my new story. And +no+ , I don't support Sorato to the least.  
  
  
Punishment Chapter One - Discovery  
  
By M  
  
"You can't take nothing for granted!! You gotta live life today!!!" Matt sang from the stage. Florescent lights circled the young blond as music blared from the concert hall's state of the art sound system.   
  
The crowd gave a cheer, girls squealing with delight at the sight or the teen superstar.  
  
Matt took a gracious bow, "Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind!!" he shouted to his fans. However, one fan wasn't shouting as loud as the others. If fact, she wasn't shouting at all.  
  
Sora Takenouchi stared at her crush from her seat in the front row. The music, the shouting didn't matter. She and Matt were finally going out after all the time she had spent daydreaming.  
  
Sora was so fixated on her boyfriend that she didn't notice another pair of eyes that were staring at her. To be exact, a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes that belonged to a wild-haired 14-year-old named Tai Kamiya.   
  
He let out a sorrowful sigh as he continued to watch Sora, gazing lovingly at his best friend. If only it had been different.....  
  
He was snapped back into reality by a quick, painful jab to the gut.  
  
"What are you doing looking at her?" a sharp, feminine voice inquired accusingly.  
  
Tai turned to stare at Estelle, his girlfriend. She had it all, beauty, popularity, good grades and a nice figure. He should be happy to have such a wonderful girl as his girlfriend. But.....  
  
He put on his coolest look, "Hey, Estelle, Sora's just my friend. We've been buds since we were yay high." He said, holding his hand to indicate the height, "Besides, she's got Matt, and I've got you. And you're the best girl a guy could ever ask for." He finished smoothly.  
  
'Please let her be happy. Please let her by happy.' He repeated mentally.  
  
She gave him a look, but seemed satisfied. She took a quick glance at the stage. Tai followed her gaze and noticed that Matt was gone, along with Sora and the others who had come to see the concert. "Well, I guess we'd better head backstage. You are going to see your friends, right?" Estelle asked.  
  
"Of course." Tai said, "We so rarely get together anymore."  
  
"Well, I guess I should leave you all alone then." Estelle said, "I'll wait out here, just don't be too long."  
  
"Ok." Tai agreed, heading for the back entrance as the crowd began to break up and head home.   
  
  
"Great concert, as always Matt." Mimi, who had returned for a visit from New York, complimented her friend as she looked in the slightly dusty mirror and pulled a tube of lipstick from her purse.  
  
"Thanks. I know you love me." Matt said smugly, leaning back on the worn-out couch located in the dressing room.  
  
"Oh give me a break!" Izzy laughed, zooming in on the two with his portable camera, the one he had brought to video the concert and the one he was now using to tape the after concert antics of Matt and the others.   
  
"Yeah, we all know what the girl's really want." Tai joked, walking into the room and joining the group.  
  
"Yeah, right." Kari giggled, barely containing her laughter at her brother's boisterous comment. Next to her, T.K. and even Davis could help my smirk.  
  
"Hey!!" Tai whined, "You're my little sister! If anyone here should care about me, it should be you!"   
He walked up to the brown haired girl and grabbed her from behind, "You know what this means. Tickle Time!!!" he shouted as he started tickling her in her stomach.  
  
"Hey! No fair!!" Kari gasped, "Stop it!!! Tai!!!" she started laughing as he stopped and let her go, "I'm too old for that anymore." She said.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean we can't have Tickle Time anymore?" he asked, and while the hurt in his voice was exaggerated, it was also genuine, "No one likes me." He said.  
  
"Aw...don't worry." Sora said, walked over to Tai, "Everyone love you!!!" she shouted, jumping on her friend and knocking them both to the floor with a loud 'thud'.  
  
"Everyone pile on Tai!!" she shouted from her position on the teen.  
  
"Yeah!" Matt shouted, getting up from his seat and joining in the fun. Soon, everyone else had joined in too. Even Izzy put his camera down and jumped onto the pile with the rest of his friends.  
  
The small device, still on, recorded the group's fun time together. You could even hear Tai's muffled voice from the bottom of the 12 kid pile say, "Hey guys, get off!!! No fair!!! Come on, please? It's not like I'm going anywhere, you can get off me!"  
  
  
"What took you so long?" Estelle asked, her annoyed voice dripping with venom.  
  
"We were just having some fun, that's all." Tai said, brushing himself off.   
  
"Sure you were." She said accusingly, "Now, because of you, we have to wait to get home. We won't be able to get a seat on the bus for an hour.   
  
She indicated the unnaturally long line waiting to get a ride home.  
  
"Well," Tai said, "We can always walk." Even as he said this, though, he knew it was impossible.  
  
"Walk?!" Estelle asked, sounding horrified, "We live across town, you idiot."  
  
"I know. I know.... Well, we can wait."  
  
"Fine, we'll wait."  
  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
"That line still hasn't moved yet." Estelle complained.  
  
Tai flinched inwardly, she was getting angry..... "Well, I'm sure it'll be shorter soon. I'm really sorry about all of this." He apologized.  
  
"No, it won't!!" she shouted.  
  
Uh oh......  
  
"You are such an idiot, Tai. I swear, I don't see what I see in you. I could do so better!" she shouted, approaching him menacingly.  
  
Tai, in turn, stepped back. He looked behind him. Oh man....there was a car right in his way, no where to go.   
  
The next thing he knew he was gasping from the impact of being slammed against the side of the car. The shout he gave afterwards was of pain, but not of surprise. Not anymore.....  
  
  
Matt packed up his guitar, carefully laying the instrument in it's case. He double checked the dressing room, making sure nothing was out of place, then left, turning off the lights and locking the door behind him. After all, he was the last to leave.   
  
Walking out to the parking lot, Matt tightened his jacket, it was pretty cold outside. Luckily for him, his apartment was just a few short blocks away. He trotted across the pavement, heading for home when he stopped, hearing something. He turned and noticed two figures engaged in some fight off to the side. Curious, he sneaked quietly over to the pair's location to see what was going on. What he saw was the one thing he would least expect.   
  
Estelle was kicking and punching someone. She was pulling that someone's hair and cursing words he wouldn't say in his worst day at him. That someone, in turn, defended himself but was really letting this girl beat up on him. This someone, would have a lot of explaining to do later. This someone was being abused by his girlfriend. And this someone, was Tai.  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
So, do you like? May I say that this is (obviously) not a Tai/OC story, nor does it focus on Tai. It's going to focus on either Matt or Kari since they're his sister, best friend respectively. I'm not sure who yet. I'll see what happens. R&R please!!!!!! ^^  



End file.
